yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Ren
| romaji_name = Ren | en_name = Ren | age = | relatives = Yugo (ancestor) | occupation = Professional Duelist | gender = Male | manga_deck = White | manga_debut = | appears_in_manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | organization = }} Ren is a mysterious character appearing in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V'' manga. Design Appearance Later revealed to be a descendant of Yugo, Ren resembles his ancestor as an adult with a large scar like Eve's on the right self of his face. His attire consists of a Turbo Duelist uniform, two capes, white trousers, and a pair of driving gloves that hides a burnt scar on his right hand. Prior to revealing his face, his hairstyle resembling Reiji Akaba's at the time, Ren wore a mask with different colors on each side and engraved with an insignia. Personality Ren possesses some of Yugo's traits, though he is more composed. Ren is also loyal, admitting of having no idea of what Genesis Omega Dragon itself desires, but intent to honor the pact he made with it and Eve. Abilities Ren is an extremely skillful Turbo Duelist. He is knowledgeable of Duel Runners and their various types. He claims to own several kinds of Duel Runners, picking a model befitting his an opponent's regarding performance for a balanced match. He is easily able to ride at 300 km/h in a complex course while Dueling on a Duel Runner which he considers not among his best. Following his lost against Yugo, Ren considered the youth enough of a rival to use a more advance Duel Runner model. Etymology The character that composes Ren's name literally means "lotus flower", but it also has references to paradise and reincarnation. It can also be related to 睡蓮 meaning water lily, the water part can be related to his deck composed of WATER Aura monsters. Biography History In his youth, originating from the distant future, Ren aspired to become a great Turbo Duelist like his ancestor Yugo, whom his father called a legendary Turbo Dueling genius. But while Ren had the drive, he lacked the resources to achieve his dream. Ren's life changed the day he received the opportunity to participate in the Memorial Race among various Turbo Duelists. When Ren learned his ailing father overworked himself to buy him a Duel Runner, he sought to win to honor his father's sacrifice and achieve his dream. But accident occurred that caused Ren to crash, which dealt fatal injuries to himself. Though his will to survive was answered by Genesis Omega Dragon as it restored him to life and allowed him to repeat the Duel and win. He was then approached by Eve who told him that G.O.D. has chosen him. Ren eventually reached the top of his Duel career. Sixty years later, spending his final days in a lavish mansion, Ren is approached by Eve who recruits him to repay his debt to G.O.D. Motivated to honor his end of the deal, Ren regained his youth while removed by the causality of time as he agreed to aid Eve in her cause. Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V .]] Present ts Eve's side when they observed the Duel between Sora Shiunin and Yuya Sakaki, he acted on Eve's orders to retrieve Sora. Ren traveled through an dimensional corridor to save the boy from being consumed in the explosion he caused. Ren then carried out Eve's other order to search through Yuya's memories for confirmation that he possessed the Adam Factor, hacking into Yuya's computer system and transferring himself to the unconscious youth's Duel Disk. Yuya's counterparts noticed but failed to stop him in time, with Yugo offering to deal with the intruder himself. Once inside, Yugo encountered Ren, who anticipated his arrival, and exclaimed he knew about Yusho Sakaki, and his World Illusion, which made Yugo saw Ren knew too much of them. Yugo was annoyed by Ren, and took on his Turbo Duel for answers. Yugo managed to take the first turn, but Ren proceeded to overwhelm the youth with his skills and what the older Duelist considered not one of his best Duel Runners. As Yugo went on, Ren, looking at his scars, proceeded to ride on, bearing in mind that he chose a lesser D-Runner to match Yugo's vehicle. Ren swapped his "White Moray" monsters from his hand and Graveyard, managing to alter one of them as a Tuner Monster with use of "White Circle Reef" and "White Prosperity" Spells, and have it used as materials for "White Aura Dolphin". Yugo managed to protect his "Speedroid Passingrider" with "Barrier Gum", but was alerted when Ren caught up to him. Yugo tried to outspeed Ren by obtaining an Action Card, but failed, as Ren exclaimed this was a difference in skills rather than their vehicles. Yugo became frustrated, as he summoned the Tuner Monster "Speedroid Domino Butterfly", and used it and "Passingrider" to Synchro Summon "Clearwing Fast Dragon". Ren tried to stop his ace monster by switching it to defense with "Against the Wind" Action Card, but Yugo countered it with "Follow Wing", which also increased his dragon's ATK. Yugo continued to accelerate, and as he went past a curve, he slipped and fell off a cliff. Luckily, Yuya's conscious created a course so Yugo could safely land on another part of the track. Yugo's Synchro Monster attacked Ren's Synchro Monster, dropping his LP to 1000, but Ren managed to revive the dolphin as a Tuner Monster, by banishing "White Moray". Ren continued on, and tuned his dolphin to Synchro Summon "White Aura Whale", whose effect went to destroy "Clearwing Fast Dragon". Ren admitted his tactic was called Reincarnation Synchro, which allowed him to revive Synchro Monsters, and grant them tuning abilities. However, Yugo used "Protective Wind" to protect his dragon from destruction. Ren played "Against the Wind" to switch "Clearwing Fast Dragon" to Defense Position and have "White Aura Whale" attack it and inflict piercing damage to Yugo, reducing his LP to 900. As Ren's whale went to attack a second time, Yugo played his trap, "Synchro Panic", to prevent Synchro Summons, while reviving the Synchro Materials of "Clearwing Fast Dragon". Ren activated a spell, "Synchro Zone", to prevent non-Synchro monsters, an effect that cornered Yugo, who barely had 300 LP to continue. However, Yugo became motivated by Yuya's words, and saw a weakness in Ren's strategy as he caught up to him. Ren admitted he would've liked to face Yugo on friendlier terms, seeing that he caught up to him. The two reached at Yuya's heart, where Yugo swore to defeat Ren, since that was a familiar part of the area to him, despite the fog around them. Yugo used his bond with Yuya, using "Pendulum Transfer" to place his monsters in the Pendulum Zones, to Pendulum Summon "Clearwing Fast Dragon", due to its status as a Synchro/Pendulum monster. Ren tried to counter that with "White Line", but Yugo boosted his dragon with "Follow Wing". As "Clearwing Fast Dragon" crashed through the whale, Ren's LP dropped to zero as Yugo won the Duel. Ren was amazed, even if Yugo won by the luck of the draw. Yugo went to attack Ren, who drove off as he got the confirmation that Yuya possessed the Adam Factor, Yugo realizes the Duel stirred up Yuya's memories of the two of them as children. Ren later watched Yuya's duel with Reiji Akaba, whom Eve suspected to also possess the Adam Factor. When Reiji revealed to Yuya that they were being watched, Ren appeared and revealed Genesis Omega Dragon was in Eve's custody and that he intended to take the Adam Factor from Yuya and Reiji by force if needed. But the area the two youths were dueling in began to cave in, forcing Ren to fall back. Ren and Sora searched for Yuya and Reiji, using their superior technology. Ren exclaimed the importance of finding them, surprising Sora that he wanted to hurry up the search. Sora noted an "Odd-Eyes" monster had been summoned in a Dueling circuit. Ren went on his D-Runner, stating that he was being summoned to that place. Yuya called Ren out, but Yugo quickly took over his body to settle things with the masked man. Yuya became bewildered that he could not even watch the Duel, while Yugo told Yuri and Yuto that he didn't want him to overhear them. Yugo turned to Yuzu, explaining that their Turbo Duel would soon commence, much to her shock. Yugo boldly stated that men must make sacrifices, for he had to protect Yuya from danger. He advised her to go to the control room to watch the Turbo Duel from there. Yuzu tried to stop the two, but Ren and Yugo's D-Runners were powered up. Yuzu crouched in fear, as Yugo and Ren started their Duel. Ren, with his top vehicle, went first, resolving to defeat Yugo. Despite this, Ren expected Yugo not to hold out on him, as he quickly summoned "White Aura Whale". Yugo tried to outrun him by taking a turn around the tunnel, but Ren charged forward. To stop Ren, Yugo immediately summoned "Clearwing Fast Dragon", and fell on offensive against Ren's "White Aura Whale", who was revived by its own effect. Ren continued his offense, as he tuned "White Aura Whale" with "White Moray" to Synchro Summon his god: "White Aura Biphamet". Yugo's dragon had its ATK dropped to zero. Despite this, much to Yugo's horror, "White Aura Biphamet" attacked his dragon and inflicted 800 LP damage. Ren boldly stated Yugo'd never figure out its effects, as it defied logic itself. Yugo groaned, as Ren's "Double Banking" allowed his Synchro Monster to attack once more. Yugo used "Sonic Cyclone" to stop it. In the middle of the battle, Yugo felt his consciousness fading away, and switched sides with Yuya, wishing him luck in finding out the mystery behind "White Aura Biphamet". Yuya became shocked to have been summoned in the middle of the Duel, just as "White Aura Biphamet" was to attack. Fortunately, Yuya managed to figure out Yugo's strategy: he used "Sonic Cyclone" to destroy "Speedroid Hexasaucer", whose effect caused it to Special Summon on the field. As the attack of "Biphamet" resumed, "Speedroid Hexasaucer" halved the damage Yuya'd taken, and inflict that much to Ren. Ren was astounded that Yuya figured out Yugo's strategy so quickly, who thought of games he played with others. On his turn, Yuya summoned "Enter-Mate Rolling Samba" and set a card. Ren suspected a trap, and used "Reverse Lock" to prevent him from using his set trap. However, Yuya's "Rolling Samba" switched its position and negated the attack of "Biphamet". Much to Yuya's shock, Ren's "Biphamet" attacked again, so Yuya used "Speedroid Marble Machine" to switch "Rolling Samba" back to Attack Position, and have it banish "Sonic Cyclone" to reduce the damage Yuya would take to zero. While Ren was frustrated that Yuya survived another attack, the latter noted he had to solve the effects of "Biphamet" to win the Duel. As Yuya mused how to defeat Ren's monster, Ren screamed in pain, and nearly lost the control of his D-Runner. Ren noted his symptoms were worsening, and noted it was time to end the Duel. Yuya proceeded on to win the Duel, for Yugo's sake. Summoning "Performapal Clay Breaker", Yuya had it attack Ren's monster. Ren thought its ATK would increase, and used "Limit Lock" and "Full Turn" to prevent that effect and finish Yuya off. Instead, Yuya's "Clay Breaker" decreased the ATK of "White Aura Biphamet", and inflicted 400 LP damage to Ren. Yuya was in shock, as Ren's Synchro Monster's head regenerated itself. Ren exclaimed it was a god, and could not die, just like him. In fact, Ren admitted that he lived countless lives, and G.O.D. chose him to revert a dire situation to save himself and his father, and was visited by Eve to complete the assignment for Genesis Omega Dragon. Ren admitted he also started to believe in the god, and removed his mask, showing a scar on his face. Yuya became bewildered, as Ren looked much like Yugo, the guy that Ren idolized. Ren admitted he did not understand G.O.D.'s goal, but resolved himself to complete the task it gave to him, since it saved him. Yuya set a card, while Ren boosted the ATK of "White Aura Biphamet" through "White Nightmare". The latter attacked Yuya's "Performapal Clay Breaker", who managed to reduce its ATK by 1500. Ren's monster made another attack, but Yuya saved himself by summoning "Peformapal Kuriborder", and forced Ren to attack it with "Trick Barrier". Though he barely survived, Yuya knew the effects behind "White Aura Biphamet". Ren yelled at Yuya for being too scared to defeat him. However, Yuya used "Booster Unit", and with Yuzu's help, his speed was increased enough to obtain an Action Card. Next, he Pendulum Summoned "Clearwing Fast Dragon", and Special Summoned "Odd-Eyes Phantasma Dragon" from his hand, much to Ren's shock that he regained the advantage. His monsters went to reduce the ATK of "White Aura Biphamet", but Ren used "White Barrier" to protect it, as long as he had another "White Aura" monster. Yuya grinned, for Ren just showed that his "White Aura Biphamet" was treated as two monsters: one's head could revive the other, and attack twice per turn. Ren smiled, as Yuya figured out his strategy. Yuya used "Exhaust Note" to stop Ren's "White Howling", and two of his dragons attacked "White Aura Biphamet", thus defeating Ren. The force of the attack knocked Ren off his Duel Runner, his body beginning to dissolve as consequence of being altered into an ageless being by the G.O.D. card. However, he admitted he had fun in the Duel against Yugo. Before falling back, Ren revealed the true nature of the Adam Factor to Yuya while musing if his will could resist the G.O.D. card's influence. Before he could say anything about G.O.D., Ren retreated through a portal, but warned him that G.O.D. would attempt to bargain with Yuya. He was taken to a bed, where Sora lamented how he lost the Duel, and believed his D-Runners were collecting dust. Ren, resting in bed in Eve's headquarters, took a lot of pain when Eve summoned "Genesis Omega Dragon". Upon G.O.D.'s defeat, Ren's scar disappeared. Isaac and Ren went to see Yuya and Reiji's Duel. Isaac reminded the two fought over the G.O.D. card, and the winner would determine their fate. The two watched Reiji and Yuya's Duel, noting how both sides do not give up. Just as Reiji was to summon his G.O.D.-like monster, Ren felt pain, as "Genesis Omega Dragon" started resonating. Ren continued watching their Duel, and noted the power of Reiji's "Divine Go-D/D/D Zero King Zero God Reiji". He continued to watch their Duel, and while Isaacwas amused when Yuya played "Pendulum Match", Ren was worried that he didn't have much time until their GOD monsters returned. Isaac and Ren continued to watch the Duel. They were astounded by the two players, as there was no clear outcome for Isaac and Ren to predict. They were impressed by Yuya, who sent "Trick Explanation" to the Graveyard to remove the protection of Reiji's GOD monster. Isaac and Ren watched as the Phantom and the president ran after the Action Card, commenting that their Duel was very entertaining. Yuya obtained and played the Action Card - "Mini Bomb", which inflicted 100 LP damage to Reiji, causing him to lose. After Yuya destroyed G.O.D. card, the bridge the group stood on started to crumble. Isaac and Ren decided to let Sora be with his friends, Shun and Shingo, who cared after him. Sora accepted, and waved goodbye to the group. As Yuya braced himself for the world past the gate, Reiji, Isaac and Ren decided to accompany him, since they wanted to know who created G.O.D. that caused trouble in their lives. The quartet decided to join forces and battle against the makers of "Genesis Omega Dragon", and as they went through the gate, Yuya said his catchphase: "Ladies and gentlemen! The fun starts now!" Deck Ren uses a "White" Deck, using complex tactics to gather Synchro Materials to Synchro Summon while distracting the opponent. Ren claims that the use of complex tactics is a basic Turbo Duel strategy, since the more distracted and worked up the opponent gets, the more mistakes they commit. The main feature of Ren's monsters is the ability to Special Summon themselves back as Tuner monsters when they are destroyed, which Ren calls "Reincarnation Synchro". This allows him to keep Summoning stronger Synchro Monsters as his monsters are defeated. Duels References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V manga characters